Misma Historia, Diferente Tiempo, pero un mismo destino
by rubenchoellocoxd
Summary: mi primer fic subido , es una historia diferente y con una pareja que se muchos no se imaginan pero al ser un fanatico de naruto y en especial de su manga , luego de ver la historia de naruto y sasuke con la de hashirama y madara pense ; y si mito ubiera sido la reencarnacion anterior de sakura , y si ubiera tenido una historia similar ... espero que les agrade
1. El recuerdo mas preciado

Sasuke y madara , el ultimo como un edo tensei luchaban con todo lo que tenían , ambas figuras del susanoo perfecto chocaban sus espadas de manera inmensa , era un combate de espada pura y cada choque provocaba que varias montañas fueran totalmen te destruidas , uno mirándose al otro , únicamente con el objetivo de vencer , sasuke sabia que madara tenia la ventaja por ser edo tensei , pero esto no le importo , entre tanto madara observaba como sasuke respondia cada uno de sus ataques , y de cierta manera se sentía orgulloso por el linaje que había dejado , pero dejo de lado estos pensamientos y continuo su batalla

Mientras tanto en otro lado , 2 mujeres luchaban a taijutsu puro , mito uzumaki la creadora de la técnica de la fuerza amplificada con chakra mantenía una batalla formidable contra sakura haruno , quien era la mejor representante de este poder , mito sentía con cada intercambio de golpes que ellas dos no compartían únicamente el poder , sentía que sus almas estaban entrelazadas y en un momento sintió algo extraño mientras era enviada por la fuerza de ella , sakura observo brevemente a sasuke y su batalla contra madara , esto la inquieto un poco y el sentimiento que percibió mito le fue familiar , sin perder tiempo se dirigio directo hacia sakura , la cual imito su gesto .

Los cuatro tenían sus miradas fijas en sus respectivos rivales y sin mediar su chakra , el choque provoco que sus esencias se fucionaran por un momento lo cual les dejo ver el recuerdo mas valioso que tenían y casualmente era exacto , con la diferencia de que el de madara se desarrollo cuando era mayor , antes de dejar la aldea de konoha para siempre , mientras que el de sasuke era justo antes de abandonar la aldea por primera vez

-sabia que te encontraría aquí , después de todo este es el camino para salir de la aldea - , respondían mito/sakura , - hmp , tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí mito/sakura – respondían madara/sasuke - al principio tenia una idea diferente de ti , te veía como alguien fuerte , reservado y muy apuesto , luego compartimos esos momentos en el equipo 7 haciendo misiones , junto con hashirama/naruto , crei que era solo un capricho , sin embargo conoci tu historia , todo lo que sufriste y quise mostrarte algo diferente , mostrarte que había algo llamado felicidad para ti , y después de todos esos momentos me enamore de ti ; si te vas ya no existirá la felicidad plena , completa , porque tu eres mi felicidad , sin ti me sentiría en soledad para siempre , aunque otro trate de llenar ese vacio jamas podrá - mito/sakura lloraban mientras confesaban sus sentimientos al hombre que amaban – si te quedas , te hare ver que existe la felicidad , me encargare de que tus días sean llenos de luz y que te sientas plenamente en casa , llenare ese vacio que tienes en tu corazón , y nunca te arrepentiras de esa decisión , porfavor , porfavor madara-kun/sasuke-kun quédate , quédate te lo suplico… - mito y sakura lloraban , lloraban al recordar ese momento de su vida … sin embargo madara y sasuke deshicieron sus tecnicas y sostenían sus poños uno contra el otro continuando aquel recuerdo

Madara/sasuke se sentían felices , completamente felices y tranquilos de saber que había alguien que los amaba con tal fuerza y esto les dio la convicción para continuar sus caminos , para que ellas fueran ajenas al mundo oscuro que ellos mismos habían elegido … y con una sonrisa media voltearon a ver de nuevo - hmp … en verdad eres una molestia … - "pero eres mi molestia …" cuando decidieron continuar sus caminos la desesperación se apodero de ellas – DETENTE si no lo hacer gritare –

En un rapidísimo movimiento quedaron justo de tras de cada una y con una sola palabra expresaron todo lo que significaban para ellos – mito/sakura … gracias …- ambas quedaron sin palabras y luego de un golpe suave las dejaron inconcientes en el mismo banco justo en la salida de la aldea en el recuerdo ellas vieron lo que no pudieron y fue es el momento que ellos mas valoraban – sosteniéndolas , con mucho cuidado las colocaron en aquel sitio y después de observar su cara dijeron aquello que querían guardar siempre para ellos – mito/sakura cuando perdi a toda mi familia , pensé que solo me quedaba vacio y soledad , que para mi nunca abría felicidad … pero se, que aunque mi camino me lleve por la mayor soledad y oscuridad que existe siempre sabré que hay alguien para quien si soy importante … mito/sakura eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida …. – y con un simple beso se despidieron para siempre de aquellas mujeres , las únicas que existirían en sus corazones en los ojos de cada uno se vio reflejado el sharingan dirigiéndose hacia las sombras para nunca mas regresar , pero con la tranquilidad de un amor profundo y correspondido que les daba poder y fuerza ….

La conexión de almas termino mito y sakura lloraban intensamente , mientras que en los ojos de madara y sasuke escurrieron una lagrima en sus ojos izquierdos y este recuerdo hizo aparecer un poder tan grande que hiso estremecer a todos , el rinengan en los ojos de madara y el rinengan con aspas en el ojo izquierdo de sasuke dejaron ver que su batalla seria aun mas fuerte , porque esta vez había algo que nunca se perdonarían y es que cada uno cometio el error de abandonarse a la oscurdad , de abandonarlas , y este sentimiento los hizo desear acabar con el otro a como diera lugar y los estruendos del fuego contra el rayo se veian en todo el campo la batalla solo había comenzado y no pararía hasta que uno de los dos cayera o desapareciera

Ambas mujeres detuvieron su batalla y observaron a aquellos que amaban comprendiendo que su dolor era aun mas grande que el de ellas , porque ese sentimiento les llego e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia aquellas figuras enormes que se enfrascaron en una batalla que quedaría registrada para siempre en la historia …


	2. choque de la oscuridad

Una lucha feros se sentia en el mundo , todos los ninjas que habían sobrevivido a la gran guerra observaban atonitos como dos grandes figuras luchaban con todo lo que tenian , el mundo temblaba por su poder , un poder oscuro , el poder del yin en su maxima expresión representado por los 2 mas grandes de todos los tiempos , aquellos que fueron elegidos para tenerlo.

sus vidas habian sido muy parecidas , sin embargo en ellas a pesar de tanta oscuridad existió una luz , representada en aquellas dos mujeres que les mostraron que en sus vidas no todo era dolor y soledad , su forma de ser , su interaccion con ellas y el como termino todo , les daba un impulso de odio y rencor contra el otro ,

En sus ojos brillaba uno de los ojos legendarios , el rinengan , en madara en ambos ojos y en sasuke en solo uno , pero su poder era enorme , ninguno de los dos se detendría hasta que el otro callera o desapareciera , amateratsu , elemento quemar , elemento del rayo a maximo poder , elemento fuego en todo su esplendor sumando todas sus tecnicas a full , por sus mente pasaban las imágenes que habian visto cada uno , el dolor , la tristesa y la soledad , sumadas al reconcor de saber que hubo alguien igual y que a pesar de todo cometio los mismos errores y que nada de lo que ha sucedido cambiaria el destino ,

Sasuke era el mas abrumado por el rencor contra madara , el saber que ellos eran la misma esencia y que aun sabiendo lo que sucedería el nunca peleo por cambiarlo; eso le daba muchisimo rencor , y le recordaba que el no aria lo mismo , el cambiara ese destino que le fue impuesto, porque el era distino , por el era el ultimo uchiha y de el nacería un nuevo clan, uno distinto; que no se guiara por los principios que llevaron al mismo a su casi extinción y su luz brillaria en su vida y el mismo la protegería costara lo que costara.

Madara veía en sasuke una vision de el mismo joven , su vida habia sido marcada por la guerra , durante ella habia tenido buenos momentos , pero aquello que se alzaba como la luz que lo marco para siempre fue ella , esa chica peliroja , esa uzumaki que lo veia con ojos curiosos la primera vez que lo conocio , aquella con la cual se pudo expresar de manera abierta y tranquila , ver a sasuke le daba muchisima rabia , ver como se repetia la misma historia otra vez , le era frustrante y doloroso si eso era lo que tenia que pasar era mejor cortarlo de una ves por todas , si el precio era morir en sus manos que asi fuera , no iba a perdonarlo , porque cuando pudo cambiar no lo hiso , si eso era asi para siempre y cada ciclo; preferia eliminar el mismo esa posibilidad acabando de una vez por todas con el clan uchiha haciendo que ese vinculo entre sus descendientes y el mismo terminara de una ves por todas .


End file.
